sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Шаблон:Birth and death year and age
Usage The templates and return a person's year of birth or death and his or her approximate age. The templates are useful when only the year of a person's birth and/or death are known, or if it is desired not to state a person's full dates of birth and death for privacy reasons. Such an approximation differs from the approximation generated by ; the latter can be used when the only detail available about someone's birth is a reference that establishes his or her age as of a certain date (such as the date that the reference was published). The person's age is estimated as follows: Let us assume: #that the person in question was born some time in - 55}}; and #that the present date is . *If the person was born after - 55}} then she will be - 55}}| | + 1 }} }} years old on as she has not had her 55th birthday yet. On the other hand, if she was born exactly on or before - 55}}, then she will be 55 years old. ::Therefore, the template - 55}} }} ::displays her birth year and age as: - 55}}}} *Optionally, if we know the person's birth month but not the day, we can also have the template display the month. ::Let us assume that the person was born in June - 55}}. Therefore: ::*If it is presently January , then this year the person has not had her birthday yet. Therefore, the template - 55}}|6}} displays her birth year and age as: - 55}} (age 54). ::*If it is presently June , we do not know whether the person has had her birthday this year yet since her day of birth is unknown. Therefore, the template displays her birth year and age as: - 55}} (age 54–55). ::*If it is presently December , then this year the person has already had her birthday. Therefore, the template displays her birth year and age as: - 55}} (age 55). Let us assume: #that the person in question was born some time in - 51}}; and #that he died some time in - 1}}. *We can posit as two extremes: (1) that the person was born on 31 December - 51}} and died on 1 January - 1}}, in which case he would have been 49 years old at the time of his death as he did not achieve his 50th birthday on 31 December - 1}}; and (2) that he was born on 1 January - 51}} and died on 31 December - 1}}, in which case he would have been 50 years old at the time of his death as he had his 50th birthday on 1 January - 1}}. ::Therefore, the template - 1}}| - 51}} }} ::renders his death year and age as: - 1}}| - 51}}}} *Optionally, if we know month of the person's death but not the day, we can also have the template display the month. :Using the above examples and assuming the month is ( ) ::Therefore, the template - 1}}| - 51}}| }} ::displays his death year and age as: - 1}}| - 51}}| }} If you wish to set out the full dates of birth and/or death of a person and thus to calculate his or her age accurately, please use the templates and . Note: Do not use this template inside the Wikipedia:Persondata template as it can interfere with data extraction. Syntax Examples Category:Template documentation